The life of an Uchiha Protege
by itachifangirl1624
Summary: Sakura Namikaze, Sister of naruto Daughter of minato, is throw into a life of twists and turns with none other then Itachi Uchiha, But will his clan allow there lifes to intertwine or will they go to desperate mesures to stop them? Love, rape and lies


**Hi guys, this is the re-write of my first story, which I deleted as I hadn't done any work on it in a while and it was terrible. So here is the new and revised Life of an Uchiha Protégé! Hope you guys enjoy!**

**I do not own naruto or any or the characters.**

Chapter 1 – The beginning of a cherry blossom

Minato Namikaze looked out of the window as he paced back and forth his office. To the untrained eye he looked calm, however to a very select few he would have looked a nervous wreck. He was faced with a horrid choice between fulfilling his role as the Hokage and battling the two demons attacking his village or the role of husband to his dear wife and being by her side whilst she was delivering their son and daughter.

The Nibi and Kyuubi had suddenly just appeared and started their frenzy against his village. Deep down Minato knew what he had to do; he just prayed that his wife would allow him to and not interfere, for it would undoubtedly cost him his life.

Pondering on his choices a while longer, a chunnin burst through the doors "Hokage-sama you are urgently needed on the battle field the Nibi and the Kyuubi are too strong for our forces to handle without you" Minato all but stared at the young chunnin who shook with fear of the ongoing slaughter of his friends, family and fellow villagers.

Minato finally spoke "Chunnin-san, please send word to the frontlines that I will be there shortly to end this. Also please go and fetch Sarutobi-sama for me and tell him to meet me at the hospital's maternity unit" The young chunnin bowed swiftly and scurried away.

Minato flash stepped all the way to the hospital, and when he arrived he didn't like what he saw. His ninja's and villagers being rushed in, injured, barely alive. However this was not what he came for. Walking down the corridors he had a sense of dread wash over him and as he approached his destination, one of the cleanest parts of the hospital, the smell of blood drifted to his nose. Being a ninja, he could immediately tell, it was a lot of blood.

Pushing through the doors to where his wife was giving birth, he heard a loud cry of pain from the mouth of the love of his life. "Push, that's it I can see the head, PUSH!" the nurse said, practically shouting the last bit. As she did the red haired vixen laying on the bed, let out another agonising scream as she pushed, the what seemed pink haired girl, out and into the nurses arm. The nurse swiftly turned back round to Minato, and beckoned him over. He slowly approached knowing what was to be the fate of his precious daughter and soon to be son. "Hokage-sama, the child shall not bite you... yet, that is, she doesn't have any teeth" The nurse then proceeded to place the child in Minato's arms and turn back to the panting woman on the bed "Right, one down one more to go Now 3..2..1.. PUSH, that's it just a little more PUSH!" "WAHHHHHHHHHH" Minato looked at the blonde bundle in the nurses arms, he didn't want to do what he was gunna do, but he had to. Just as he was about to speak to his wife about this matter, the machine that she was attached to flat lined.

Nurses started scampering around him, trying to revive his now deceased wife. Maybe she knew what was coming and decided a life without him wasn't a life at all. "Stop, leave her, I would rather she rested in peace with me rather than be awoke to a world without me."

Minato picked up the 2 bundles and proceeded to walk out of the room, where Sarutobi was waiting outside. "Minato, what is going on?" He stared at the previous Hokage "Sarutobi, I'm sorry for the short notice but you might have to come out of retirement"

"Your going to use that jutsu aren't you?" "...yes... I am, it is the only way to save the village" "But in your own children! What does kur-""nothing she is dead, so she can't stop me she died just after she got them out?"

Sarutobi just stared at the young man in front of him, wishing he could do something. "Fine I will take your place, what will happen after?" "My daughter will know the shocking truth, please take her under your wing and train her, look after her however, my son must not be told anything, set up a fund with my savings and have a nanny take care of him until he is old enough. My daughter will decide when he is ready to know the truth. Make sure my children are seen as hero's who gave their freedom to save the village." With that Minato proceeded to walk out the door.

"Minato!" he turned to look at the older man "What are their names..."

"**Sakura Namikaze and Naruto Uzumaki"**

_To Be Continued..._

**So what did you guys think? **

**What is Minato planning?**

**What will become of Sakura & Naruto?**

**Find out next time on the Life of an Uchiha Protégé!**

**Please R&R, Love from ItachiFangirl1624 x**


End file.
